1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera of the type in which an object image formed by a photographing lens is converted into a video signal by means of image pick-up element and the video signal corresponding to a single frame image, namely still image is recorded on a magnetic recording medium such as a disk-shaped magnetic recording sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-mentioned type of electronic still camera is known in the art. However, many of the prior inventions relating to the camera have disclosed only the principle and basic form thereof. There are few inventions directed to any concrete marketable structure. In particular, as to the correlation in operation as well as in arrangement between the driving mechanism of diaphragm, shutter, etc. and the mechanism for moving the magnetic recording head on the record track, no full discussion has been made in the prior inventions.
In this type of electronic camera, the magnetic recording disk is driven into rotation by a motor and the magnetic recording head is stopped for recording. The rotation of the recording disk must be controlled with an extremely high accuracy. The precise control on the mechanism for rotating the magnetic recording disk should not be disturbed by the operations of parts of the camera other than the rotating mechanism. Therefore, the most important problem in this type of electronic camera is to accurately and reliably operate other parts of the camera without any interference between the operations of the other parts and the necessary precise control on the mechanism for rotating the magnetic recording disk.